Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle pillar structure.
Related Art
In the pillar structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-273057, a front pillar is configured to include a pillar portion that is made of a transparent material, and a front pillar frame that holds the pillar portion. The front pillar frame is configured to include a front pillar inner panel and a front pillar outer panel that are substantially frame-shaped. Moreover, the front pillar inner panel has reinforcing walls (reinforcing portions) that are bridged between a pair of vertical walls at the front pillar inner panel. Due thereto, the front pillar inner panel can be reinforced, and the pillar portion can be reinforced.
However, in the above-described pillar structure, the front pillar inner panel has the reinforcing walls that are bridged between the pair of vertical walls as described above. Therefore, when the driver views the vehicle outer side through the pillar portion, regions at which the field of view of the driver is blocked by the reinforcing walls. Therefore, in this pillar structure, there is room for improvement with regard to the point of improving the visibility of the driver though the pillar portion.